1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) are representative of light emitting devices, and refer to devices which convert electrical signals into light such as infrared light or visible light using characteristics of compound semiconductors. Such LEDs are being utilized in home appliances, remote controllers, electronic displays, displays and various other automated machines, and the application range thereof is gradually increasing.
In General, miniature LEDs are fabricated into surface mount devices so as to be directly mounted on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB), and hence, LED lamps, which serve as display devices, are being developed into surface mount devices. The surface mount devices can substitute for conventional simple lamps and are used in a variety of color on-and-off displays and character displays and image displays.
As the application range of LEDs is broad, household lamps, distress signal lamps, or the like require high luminance. Therefore, luminance of the LEDs needs to be increased.